


Take my Heart

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Who will win, one bed, two men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakuzu had no choice but to warm Kisame up after a disastrous mission.Kisame had no choice but to return the favor.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Take my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For narutomaki. Honestly any KakuKisa I write is for you.

“You seem to be in a good mood Kakuzu.” Kisame was delighted that the mission Pein gave them was successful however, he was dreading the climb back to the safe house. Kakuzu said this was the only way back, being missing and wanted nin they can’t take the same road twice. That meant climbing a mountain. Being stuck on top of a cold mountain is something Kisame does not want to experience.

“I am, that mission was the quickest one I’ve been on since Hidan was assigned as my partner.” Kakuzu went to the collection office and got a hefty prize. He was practically vibrating with joy. 

Kisame hummed in response, pulling his cloak around him, the cold wind already affecting him. “You know I was thinking.” 

Kakuzu stopped walking, Kisame was a little behind. In his defense the older man was walking really fast. “Thinking about how our target size was less than Pein told us?” 

Kisame nodded. “I was looking for the other three while you were in the collection office and I couldn’t find them.” 

“Maybe Pein got the number wrong.” Kakuzu shrugged, he knew that misinformation was something they dealt with regularly but he still had his guard up. “I released my Fire Mask to look out. If they are around here, the mask will catch them.” The prospects of having another few bounties made his hearts flutter. 

Kisame just followed Kakuzu until he felt the chill reach his bones. “Kakuzu, I am freezing, do you have a spare cloak?” He glanced up after he got no response. 

Kakuzu’s attention was elsewhere. Kisame asked again and yet the man stood still. 

“I lost a heart. They are coming this way.” Kakuzu turned to Kisame who was looking more like an icicle than a man. “I forgot you can’t withstand the cold.” 

“I can fight. Just give me a minute.” Kisame reached for his sword just as a blast of frozen air hit him and Kakuzu in the face. An ice jutsu was next - shards destroying Kisame’s cloak and knocking him on his back. 

Kakuzu threw his cloak over Kisame and released his other masks. When they were released and fighting, Kakuzu stood in front of Kisame, blocking him from any more of the shinobi’s jutsu. It was a long battle with Kisame being down and Kakuzu now two hearts light. The older man looked at his frozen partner and grit his teeth. He released his threads and got all three shinobi by the neck. Their hearts cannot replace his Earth and Fire hearts. A shame really. 

They would’ve made good bounties, Kakuzu thought right as he killed the trio. Turning his attention back to his partner, he helped the shivering man up and let Kisame lean on him. “The safe house is a mile away.” 

Kisame said nothing, he was trying to retain his heat. Kakuzu half dragged, half carried Kisame to the safe house. It was small but it offered a stove, a bed, and some cover from the bone chilling wind. He placed his partner on the bed and quickly started a fire. 

It wouldn’t last long considering the amount of kindling they had but Kakuzu needed Kisame awake and alert again. With the fire started Kakuzu pulled Kisame off the bed and onto the floor, bringing him to the warmth. He removed the wet ripped cloak from Kisame’s shaking form and put on Kakuzu’s mostly dry cloak over him, like a blanket. He rested Kisame’s head on his lap and placed a hand over his chest, his pulse was far too slow. 

Time dragged on - the fire slowly dying out - with no signs of Kisame waking up. If he had his Fire mask, things would be different. How three ice wielding shinobi killed his heart is beyond him. 

“Kakuzu.” Kisame’s eyes fluttered open and Kakuzu let out a sigh of relief. 

“You made it. Good.” Kakuzu shifted, his legs were fast asleep but he wouldn’t dare move. 

“Thanks to you. I’m sorry about your hearts.” 

“It’s okay, I can replace them. If I had returned without you Pein would have a fit.” Kakuzu helped Kisame sit up. 

Kisame put the cloak on him properly so his back wasn’t exposed and huffed. “Right, Pein.” They sat in silence, Kakuzu feeling some tension, unsure of what he said to cause it. He broke it by telling Kisame to get into the bed. 

“The fire is dying, while you are still warm you should sleep.” Kakuzu put a hand out for Kisame to grab, helping the half frozen man stand up and walk to the bed. 

“This is a very small bed.” Kisame’s frame filled the mattress. Kakuzu is used to sleeping on floors, usually Hidan throws a tantrum if there was only one bed and Kakuzu would give the bed up to make his partner shut up. 

“It serves its purpose for now.” Kakuzu laid on the floor next to the bed and listened quietly for Kisame’s soft snores. After he was satisfied Kakuzu allowed himself to drift off. 

* * *

He doesn’t know how long he slept, however, he does know that the fire is out and Kisame’s breathing has become labored. The sound woke him up and now Kakuzu is trying to find anything he could to start the fire again, to no avail. 

“I forgot how difficult it is to have a mortal partner.” Kakuzu huffed, throwing his own thin blanket on top of Kisame. One that he wanted to live at least, he thought. He stood and scratched his head trying to think of a better way to warm Kisame up. Hidan used to say Kakuzu was a walking furnace but there was no room on the bed for him. 

Kisame wasn’t going to last if he didn’t come up with something. With a sigh he moved to bed and gently pushed the man to allow for a little room. He slid his arm under his partner as he got into the bed. Kisame made a noise but nothing more as Kakuzu pulled the blankets and Kisame closer to his chest. 

His partner curled up, attempting to suck all the heat Kakuzu had, out of him. At least Kisame is responding. Slowly Kisame began to warm up again and his breathing settled. The older man didn’t bother falling asleep. He was now half off the bed, body teetering precariously off the side. He had to stick his leg out and place his foot on the floor just to balance them. The bed creaked and groaned every time Kisame squeezed Kakuzu’s middle. 

The way this is going, either the bed is going to break or he is. 

Eventually the sun reared its ugly head, the ray of light hitting Kakuzu in the face nearly blinding him. Kakuzu’s arm was numb but Kisame was fast asleep, possibly for the first time since they got into the safe house. He felt bad having to wake his partner up. 

A grunt escaped Kisame and suddenly Kakuzu was under him. The bed jumped a little off the ground but didn’t break. Kakuzu made a mental note to find out what material the bed was made of. Anything that could support 500 pounds is a good buy in his book. 

“Do we have to leave, you are warm.” Kisame grumbled in Kakuzu’s chest. A warmth spread from inside of kakuzu, he felt his face flush. 

“We should leave now while the sun is up. I do not think you’ll survive another night here.” 

Another grumble and Kisame got up, allowing Kakuzu to slide off the bed and walk towards the door. Soon they were walking down the cold mountain side and to flatter warmer land. 

“I miss the warmth.” Kisame stood in a patch of sunlight that shone through the tall trees, his pale blue skin illuminated, a toothy smile on his face. He doesn’t remember too much from last night. He remembered Kakuzu saying something about immortality and then the feeling of the man close to him. Kisame must’ve been in dire straits to have Kakuzu care for him the way he did. Pein wouldn’t care much if Kisame died. He didn’t hunt him down, Kisame came to the Akatsuki. If Kakuzu died there would be an issue, no there was another reason. He peeked over at Kakuzu and was met with a look of awe. Definitely another reason.

Kakuzu watched Kisame warm up in the sun, in awe that a man can be that beautiful and dangerous. He shook his head and continued to walk past Kisame towards the hideout. They were a day behind and he needed hearts. 

“Kakuzu.” Kisame caught up and trailed behind him. “Thank you for saving me.” 

“You’re my partner.” 

“You don’t save Hidan.” 

“He’s immortal and annoying.” Kakuzu felt some chakra nearby and was disappointed when Hidan and Konan showed up. 

“Hey old man, surprised you survived without me.” Hidan acted like Kakuzu wasn’t 70 years older than him. 

“I survived decades without you.” Kakuzu moved ahead of the group while Hidan rambled on. The conversation continued until they returned to the hideout.

During the debriefing Kakuzu felt Kisame watching him from a distance. Instead of looking back he ignored him. Not wanting to expose his own feelings he just went about his business, until Kisame cornered him in the weapons room. 

“You’ve been ignoring me.” Kisame pretended to pay attention to some scrolls, the room was wide open to the rest of the Akatsuki. 

“No, I am just doing my job.” Kakuzu focused harder on the scroll, he was thinking about getting a weapon until he got his other four hearts back. He’s been playing catch up for far too long. 

“Well, I noticed you are low on hearts. Pein is even hesitant on letting you out on missions.” 

“I can handle my own.” Kakuzu mumbled. 

“You don’t have to. I can help.” Kisame walked closer, pretending to look at the scroll, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You helped me, I owe you one.” 

“You were my partner.” 

“Yeah you said that already.” Kisame patted his shoulder and left the room. The conversation was never brought up again. Over the next few days Kisame would wander into Kakuzu’s room and place a scroll containing a heart on his desk, no words exchanged. Only a look. 

Kakuzu couldn’t read what the look was, but he was grateful for Kisame’s efforts. A few hearts were too damaged but he was able to get all of them returned eventually. 

“Thank you.” Kakuzu muttered as he walked past Kisame in the hall. 

“Anything for you.” Kisame whispered back, startling Kakuzu. The older man paused and turned back, watching Kisame walk away, meeting up with Itachi at the end of the hall. 

He brushed it off and continued on with his day but at night, he laid in his big empty bed suddenly missing Kisame’s slightly cold body against his. He sat up and rubbed his face, the words “anything for you” just circling in his head. 

Hidan was off on a mission with Itachi, so he was able to turn the light on and pace. He hasn’t felt like this in years. Since he was a teenager. “Damn.” Kakuzu paused and shook his head. “I’m too old for this.” 

“Not too old.” Kisame was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a toothy grin dancing on his face. 

“Stop doing that.” Kakuzu sighed.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep. I was going to get some water but I saw your light and thought I’d come bother you instead.” Kisame walked into the room and shut the door. Kakuzu eyed the younger man but did nothing to stop him. 

“Well, I have a lot on my mind.” Kakuzu continued to watch Kisame until the man sat down at the edge of his bed. 

“Care to share?” Kisame smiled, Kakuzu shook his head. 

“I have hit a weak point and I do not wish to share that with anyone.” Kakuzu joined the man and they sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“I have a lot on my mind too but it revolves around you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. It’s been a wild few weeks. I think that I’m in love with you.” Kisame just let it out, knocking the air out of the older man’s lungs. Kisame usually wears his heart on his sleeve, taking care of Itachi when he gets sick, or going out and killing random shinobi to get Kakuzu hearts. He should’ve known. 

Kisame was patient while Kakuzu let the words roll around for a bit. He had nothing to say back. He couldn’t, they were caught in his pride. The younger man can see the turmoil in Kakuzu’s eyes and he immediately wished he never said a thing. 

Kakuzu saw the worry in Kisame’s face and decided there was only one thing he could do. “Can I kiss you?” Kakuzu was going to lean in but it felt better to ask. This issue wasn’t going away and Hidan always tells him to lighten up, followed by a few derogatory names about his age. They were going to die one day - that was inevitable - the least he could do was make it moderately enjoyable. 

Kisame’s eyes widened and then he let out a chuckle. “Maybe you are old.” Kakuzu went to turn his head but Kisame caught his chin and turned his face towards him. “You can.” 

Kakuzu regretted his decision to have five hearts, all of them fluttered at the feeling of being touched so tenderly. The kiss was quick and soft, despite Kisamae’s razor sharp teeth, not that Kakuzu would’ve minded it. He could always add some stitches later. 

They broke apart and Kakuzu cleared his throat. Kisame wasn’t moving and the door was shut. The decision was made without another second thought. Kisame was under him, mirroring the safe house hold. 

“Hidan isn’t here. Let’s take advantage of that hm?” Kakuzu smiled and Kisame blushed, his cheeks a beautiful shade of purple. Then a dangerous smile erupted from the younger man’s face. 

“Deal.” 

The bed broke halfway through their rigorous lovemaking and Kakuzu paused, suddenly remembering something. Kisame whined and turned to face his lover, questioning why he would stop. With an angry huff Kakuzu answered, “I forgot to check what that bed in the safe house was made of.” 

Kisame blinked in confusion and then laughed. “You can always go back and I can stay here in the warmth.” 

“Fair enough.” Kakuzu laughed with Kisame and for the first time in years, he was enjoying life with someone and not dreading the future. 


End file.
